


Did you lose track of time?

by BleuFire95



Series: Chronokinésie [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuFire95/pseuds/BleuFire95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you read the title? Well there, you got your summary. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you lose track of time?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own finder series  
> Many of you wanted me to continue 'Frozen'. Because I'm still not good with long chapter fics, this one will be a serie: Chronokinesie. If you don't know what it means, look it up.^^

Akihito had passed the best week of his life. To him, it was more like a whole month but at least he did not lack of time anymore.

 

Asami had gone on a trip to Russia discussing what he knew best with that idiotic Arbatov mobster. He said he’d be back a week later.

 

The young boy had done lots of things in a week: he had met his friends on Monday and paused till he finished his smoothie as well as his friends and gave them to more and drunk three more. Three hours or so had passed since he had put time and space on hold. When restarting it again, his friends had questioned him why he was already full. Then they went to party and he had stopped time again but realised soon after that that without music on it was not fun. Tuesday to Friday had been awesome; he had spent every day in the jungle with one of the tribes there.

 

They had accepted to let him rest in one of their homes on one condition: do not disturb the peace of nature. Plainly they did not want their family to see advance technology, cameras included. He had to sneak out every day to take pictures.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 The blonde had approached all kinds of creatures, Sun Bears to Elephants and Tarsiers. He had the privilege to swim next to a crocodile taking pictures of it from every view possible. He had captured a jumping monkey stuck in mid air and had a nap with a leopard.

 

It was funny how they slept, between a sloth and a koala, slump on the tree branch. Their fur was so smooth; it had been his best live pillow and plush toy ever.  Leo was so confortable.

 

Saturday morning he came home refreshed and all with brilliant pictures. He only wanted one thing: a bath. He hadn’t had a good bubble bath in days or weeks or whatever, he didn’t know anymore. He proceeded then to the bathtub peeling of his wet tank top and shorts. He hadn’t planned it to rain when landing at the airport; it was usually all sunny and such.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Large warm arms surrounded his waist pulling him to a perfect chest, abs and all. He wasn’t expecting that so he began defending himself thinking of some pervert in his home. Wait a minute, he thought, a pervert in my home: “Asami?” he said doubtful. The only answer he got was a low growl that sent shivers down his spine. Akihito relaxed it was only Asami.

 

Seeing his kitten relaxed he scooped him up and proceeded to the bedroom, a week without sex, he needed his fix.

 

 

Akihito knew where this was going and hell no, he was not participating. Thrown on the bed sheets he climbed out of bed and before Asami could extend his hand he cried out loud: “Pause”

 

Asami was frozen reaching out to him, a glimmer of lust in his eyes and a smirk gracing his beautiful face. Overwhelmed, the blond decided to have a bath first and then return to whatever his lover wanted to do.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After he had played with every showerhead and sprayed plenty of perfume on himself and relaxed during sixty minutes in the bubbly tub he came out but naked walking straight to the bed. It wasn’t like he didn’t miss Asami; it was more like he completely forgot when his lover was coming back.

 

He crawled on the bed. No, it would be suspicious. He left the bed for the wall, his first place before his bath interruption.

 

Asami’s breath released, muscles flexed, palm slammed the wall, hard. Akihito shuddered. Another hand came at his hip steadying him before crushing his fuckable lips on pink innocent ones. The kiss went on while hands groped his ass open and without preamble he thrust inside. Akihito was so grateful he thought of preparing himself in the bath cause it could have hurt a lot. He moaned when his lover’s cock brushed against his most sensitive spot. His mad man’s fingers fisted his hair and pulled. “Aaaahum, Asaami!” He loved it, pain and pleasure mixed together but he would never say it out loud.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours had past, Akihito was napping legs tangled with his lovers while Asami sat against the headboard Dunhill between his two fingers. He looked somewhat satisfied, but the blond new better, it would go on till his cigarette burnout and sex-crazed-Asami would come back. The smoke went pass his lover’s red lips and spiralled in the air. He wondered if he paused it would it freeze too. Just as he thought those lines it did but not Asami. Not wanting his lover to realize he thought the contrary and spiral continued to spread into nothing. He looked up; his mate had closed his eyes, the young boy sighted in relief. It was not long because a hand travelled down his chest. Asami pulled him up. The blond was now straddling the raven-haired yakuza. Long manicured hands gripped his smooth hips. Golden eyes stared at big hazel ones. One order came out: “move”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> luv ya all and comment;)


End file.
